It is known to wrap reels of paper in order to protect the paper during transportation and storage. Hitherto, such wrapping has taken place in a wrapping plane containing the axis of rotation of the reel which is rotated whilst the wrapping film is rotated about the reel.
In a conventional paper reel, the paper is wound on an axial hollow core adapted to receive lifting bars or fixing members such as ropes. The disadvantage of known wrapping techniques is that the wrapping film covers all of each end of the reel and thus access to the core is denied.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a machine for wrapping elongated objects such as reels of paper wound on a core which leaves access to the axial core.